Curiosity and the Cat
by Marzi
Summary: Yoruichi really wanted to know, but an old saying kept popping into her head.


Curiosity and the Cat

The only light that filled the room was from an open door. And even that was blocked by the form of a rather amused woman.

_So like him to completely forget anything else exists. _Well, he hadn't completely forgotten, the door was closed rather roughly after he waved his hand in her general direction. Her angry stance was momentarily paused as she had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dark lighting. Working with just the light of the full moon, it was a wonder the man didn't blow up more often. It was also a wonder that Yoruichi didn't attack him more often.

"Kisuke-san." She whined.

His momentary diverted attention allowed the skeletal box in front of him to spark, catching him on fire. Cursing, he smothered the fabric of his clothes until the small flame was suffocated.

_Oops, at least it wasn't intentional. _She tried to smile as he fixed her with an angry glare, pulling off his slightly smoking captain's robe.

"Yoruichi!"

She started to tune him out, lost in his eyes even in the dark room. They were magnificent, even filled with mild anger.

Wait- did she just compliment her friends eyes? _Stop it Yoruichi! Don't let your mind wander, stay focused. _The only thing she focused on was his face. Cursing inwardly, Yoruichi reminded herself Urahara was a _friend._ She subconsciously stressed the word, and managed to direct her gaze at the floor.

"Are you alright, Yoruichi-san?"

_Damn it, how long was I staring at him?_ "Fine, Kisuke-san!"

Her suddenly cheery answer made him suspicious. He quickly closed the gap between them, and though they were of similar height, he seemed to tower over her. Was he still mad? That must have been the third robe she caused him to burn this week.

"Are you sure?"

He really sounded concerned. Kisuke could be so sweet! _No damn it, _she smothered her thought train. _He's your friend, he is just concerned, you keep going blank on him. _Which of course was what she was doing now. Pulling herself back to reality, her golden eyes focused on the gray ones in front of her. He touched her cheek, and she would have shivered if she hadn't been screaming inside of her head that they were just friends.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you fine? Nothing else caught fire, I haven't seen anymore explosions yet."

She was disappointed to see his hand fall back to his side, though she was glad he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"No, but I'm actually going to blame you for the robe this times."

She scoffed. "Who would believe that I come here?"

"Oh, I cold convince a few people."

"Kisuke!"

"Don't get mad Yoruichi-san! But you know some people wonder where you go."

It was a known fact she and Urahara were friends, but most brushed it off as a 'stop-to-chat-in-the-hall' kind of friendship. No one knew they had practically grown up in each others company, or that Yoruichi frequently visited his lab, with or without his asking.

She shook her head. "They think I'm off collaborating with some influential-high ranking-"

"You hurt me Yoruichi."

Crap, he was influential and high ranking. She stuttered to get out a non-abrasive comment,

He laughed, "No worries, I hope what he do isn't collaborating."

She slowly closed her mouth.

"What evil plots could we come up with? Mod soul take over? Though, I have been working on those…"

Yoruichi let him ramble, he could talk and not get worried about her reaction, it was like that when he just started talking about things he did. It was really amazing, no one thought he did as much work as he did. He was becoming more animated now as he spoke, but her thoughts still tuned out his voice.

_Stop this Yoruichi, curiosity killed the cat, and you're practically a cat! He is your best friend, not your lover, think how strange things would be! _ But, would it really be that bad? Her lips compressed thoughtfully. The more she tried to avoid the topic, the more it invaded her. What if it led somewhere wonderful? What if it screwed up the amazing friendship they had? Her body felt like it was being strained. She had to know!

Before she realized what she was doing, Yoruichi pulled the now pacing Kisuke towards her and kissed him. He didn't seem to mind, and her body relaxed when his arms wrapped around her.

--

She was going to die. Her curiosity had doomed her. She felt like a normal cat, trapped underneath a soul hungry Hollow. Rushing, Yoruichi could still feel the effect the announcement had on her. Urahara Kisuke was to be exiled. She could barely ask what he had done, and after hearing the answer she was gone. She was going to see him before he left. Damn what other people thought!

Even since the night where she kissed him in his lab, their relationship seemed to continue on its way. No one noticed a difference, except for close friends who might have had the luck to catch a small blush, or find one of them humming in the middle of the day. Not one of her friends dared to assume it was Urahara that was the man in her life. Hell, some people even whispered that it was a woman. Kisuke as a girl, it was a thought that made her laugh. Everything happy had been torn away from her though.

Kisuke. Banished.

One more jump, and the Goddess of Flash appeared at the gate. Captains, vide-captains. It was crowded, and Kisuke stood alone by the portal to the living world. Why had he done it? Why had he not told her? She brushed those thoughts aside, and brushed her way through the crowd. Many were surprised by her appearance, why would she be there to see him go? But most of them were more shocked by the tears on her face. Kisuke looked surprised too. She paused in the front of the crowd, he looked so strange, standing there. She had seen the man completely naked before, but standing there in a plain black outfit (not even one of a death god) he looked oddly bare, the only thing he had with him was Benihime, clutched very tightly to his side.

Rushing forward once more, she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care that she would have to explain herself after he left, she didn't care what they were thinking, Yoruichi was sure no one had seen her break down like this before. But damn it, her grip tightened on him.

Curiosity hadn't killed the cat, it maimed her broken heart.

--

-Sorry if it got a little depressing at the end…. It was still fun to write.


End file.
